


Back To Normal

by Maplefudge



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire made a hostile hiss, but gave in. Sharp fangs pierced tanned skin, and Kurogane twitched instinctively as the odd sensation filled his body. He couldn’t balance all too well, with one hand left, and it perched on the back of the vampire’s head. In addition, Fai was hungry, probably resisting the urge for a few days now, like he always did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Normal

** Title ** : Back to Normal   
**Description** : KuroFai. Spoilers for chapter 167. Angst. **  
**Series: Tsubasa Chronicle **  
**Rating: T **  
Disclaimer** : Not mine! 

“I’m sorry for making you wait. Please, come inside.” Were the words that came out of Princess Tomoyo’s lips. She spoke them calmly as the door opened gently, and Fai walked in with his eyes downcast. Kurogane’s eyes widened for a bit, as he wondered in panic on how long the mage had been there. 

Time seemed to freeze still as the mage walked slowly towards Kurogane, and the ninja wondered if he was now even angrier than before. He had learnt from the past that Fai _didn’t_ like it when people sacrificed for him. Kurogane couldn’t tell what to say now, but he opened his mouth to say something, anything. Any words to destroy the weird silent tension that filled the room. Tomoyo sat in her place with an understanding look as she shifted her attention from the mage to the ninja.

“Oi.” Kurogane said plainly. Really, what else was there to say?

To his surprise, a fist suddenly met his head painfully. He was sent a few inches back, and he rubbed the painful throbbing in his head as he stared at Fai with a shocked face. Fai had _never_ hit him like that before. Was he really that angry?

But before Kurogane could say anything, a familiar laugh filled the air.

“Payback, _Kuro-sama_.” Stated Fai with a smile on his face. Kurogane stared at him for a few seconds, realizing that this was one of the rare true smiles that he had ever seen on the blond. Kurogane had never been happier to hear his name bastardized that way, just like the old times.

“I’ll get you.” Was the ninja’s reply.

This was a conversation that would have happened in the past. Kurogane and Fai stared at each other with genuine smiles. Neither of them noticed as the princess gracefully stood up and left the room.

Neither of them were really back to normal, though. The tension was still there as Fai sat down close by, and Kurogane hated sitting on his bed under the mage’s watchful eye, as if it took something out of his pride. He was never used to being in an inferior position.

“Does it hurt?” Fai asked, his one eye staring intently at Kurogane’s side, where his arm used to be.

“Tsch.” Kurogane replied with a proud smirk. “What do you think?”

Fai’s answer was a hand of his reaching out to gently squeeze the shoulder which previously held the arm in place. Kurogane winced at the pain that met his bone, and his expression answered his own question.

“Thought so.” Fai smirked.

Before the mage could retreat his hand, Kurogane’s good fist suddenly held it in place. Silence enveloped the room once again as Fai stared at the ninja with an unexplainable face.

“You hungry?” Kurogane inquired, absentmindedly massaging the wrist of the mage in a rough manner to catch his attention.

Fai’s eye twitched and he abruptly shook his hand out of Kurogane’s grip. He didn’t reply as he stared at the other side of the room.

“Thought so.” Kurogane replied, mimicking the mage’s previous words.

“Now’s not the best time.” Fai mumbled under his breath with a tone of resentment. “I can wait.”

The blonde suddenly gasped as a strong arm grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. Kurogane’s hand held his hair as he guided the vampire towards his neck as he craned it. “Don’t be stupid, I didn’t do all that crap for you to just starve.”

The vampire made a hostile hiss, but gave in. Sharp fangs pierced tanned skin, and Kurogane twitched instinctively as the odd sensation filled his body. He couldn’t balance all too well, with one hand left, and it perched on the back of the vampire’s head. In addition, Fai was hungry, probably resisting the urge for a few days now, like he always did.

Before Kurogane knew what was going on, he had slumped back on his pillow and felt Fai licking the wounds close. He was slowly drifting off to sleep…

“Kurogane.” Fai murmured as he lightly hit him on the cheek with his palm. The vampire was now craning his hips and on top of him, desperately trying to wake him up. “Kurogane.” He called again.

“Damn it.” Kurogane growled as he grabbed the side of Fai’s head with his hand and pulled him close. He was practically breathing on Fai’s lips as he spoke slowly but surely. The vampire shivered, but said nothing. “Go back to your silly names.”

Fai gave a silent chuckle and snugly put his elbows on either side of Kurogane’s head. “Sorry, I guess all these months of calling you properly got rid of the habit.” He leaned down and bit sharply on Kurogane’s lower lip, emitting a wince from the ninja. What did he want, dessert? The vampire licked the bits of blood from the ninja’s lip and down to his chin. “Kuro-sama.” He whispered against the ninja’s collar bone.

“That’s better.” Kurogane murmured, his voice now hoarse.

**** End!


End file.
